


Defile The Throne

by BumScum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumScum/pseuds/BumScum
Summary: Yes... He had done it...He’d finally done it! After many years and failed attempts later.He finally succeeded!Kaiba finally has made it into the Afterlife, hoping for one last duel.Well...He was hoping he was.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this chapter to Cuilchan for taking her time to beta read this chapter. Thank you so much!  
> Please, go and have a look at her works! They're enjoyable to read. 
> 
> WARNING!!!  
> This will contain the use of no-no words ( example: cock, word for penis), anal sex and swearing.  
> This is will be a short multi chapter one shot.
> 
> This is my first time doing a fic. I hope you find this enjoyable :)

**Defile the Throne**

_Yes... He had done it..._

_He’d finally done it!_

_After many years and failed attempts later._

_He finally succeeded!_

Walking on the hot sands with the sun rays beaming down upon him. The suns blistering heat did not bother him; the surrounding coming into view, his eyes looking forward to his destination:

_The palace._

There, resided his final goal; his upmost plan to challenge, the importance of a duel in his years of living. His heart beating with every ounce of adrenaline with each step closer to the palace. This was all too surreal. He was going to see him and beat him once and for all. 

_The Prince,_

_The King,_

_The Pharaoh..._

_Atem._

That name haunted his mental state like a branded iron, scarring his name onto the organ in his skull. The dreams of sand, heat and those blood red eyes invaded his sleep like a demon. Ever since he first met the Pharaoh who then resided in the body of Yugi, it sparked those unknown feelings and urges came to life. It was something buried in within his soul that seemed to open like a burst watermain, breeching its dam and flooded its way out of his very own being. 

It washed him, drowned him in these other worldly emotions that he did have not yet explored. What was this lump of bubble that all of a sudden raised to the occasion? 

It was only a little tickle of a bubble, nothing more or less. 

Unfortunately, it was short lived: 

**Battle City!**

Watching the duels that involved the Pharaoh, it just kept making these bubbles build up. It felt heavy, like something was pulling the chain. He felt forced, his body having no recollection of control, it pushed and prodded. 

Like he was supposed to watch the Pharaoh. Not by choice. _..As a command._

That bubble grew, grew and grew. It was making its way up into his mouth, nonsense words were threatening to spill out. His anxiety was becoming concrete; heavy and pushing down his own chest and beating heart. What was happening to him? It's like some type of virus etching its way in to swallow him whole. 

Nothing in his life has he ever been exposed to such emotions, this bubble growing bigger and larger within each duel he watched. The unknown knot, feeling in his very own soul became uneasy. It was very foreign. It had to hold some countability or something! 

There was nothing he could do to explain these feelings. He can't just spurt out complete nonsense and say: _Hey look! I'm experiencing unknown feelings that are making me uneasy!_ He just can't do that! 

The final duel of Battle city burst the bubble, it splashed and soaked the very cell and being into his body, mind and spirit. All of this knowledge he was flooded with made his vision blur, his head spinning, breath larboard in harsh huffs. His heart pounded; little pulses of shocks awakened newfound language that he never understood before. 

In the days after the battle city, his body began to shut down. The nagging of these heavy emotions, buried and thrusted into the light has scorched the very veins functioning in his body. He couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning, eating very little. It was out of the ordinary. 

He didn’t feel like himself. 

He felt possessed. 

He distanced himself from everyone, including his little brother. He wanted to be alone. These thoughts, emotions and urges were plaguing his mind. During times in his office with the blinds shut and surrounded in darkness, he cradled his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. 

He tried to get rid of it, shook it off, buried his nose into his work. It was barking at him, biting him, toying with his body to all ends. 

Anything... 

_Anything!_

Anything to distract him from those feelings that are eating him alive! 

_‘Help me’_

_‘Help me!’_

**_‘Help me!!!’_ **

His mind was opening up! Before it was closed and cold, like pure shit from the human faeces from the damn sewer factory. His face would scowl at the very people trying to befriend him. He was in no mood for human interaction or social endeavours. 

What are these feelings? Why? How? This isn't him! Not at all that this is him, this couldn't be! 

His very own body betraying him! 

He is Seto Kaiba! He will not succumb! 

But... 

He was too weak, 

Too slow, 

Too late. 

He screamed, letting all that was left in him being taken over by the unknown. 

Days turned into weeks since then. He felt completely different. Newfound knowledge, stronger energy, sharper mind, more focused at the tasks at hand. He strides in pride and ego, but not enough to make him look like a villain. It was enough to see him as a mature young adult with ambition and challenges only he can take on and succeed in doing so. With more of an open mind and awareness to all things that look misplaced. Everything had to be perfect now. He felt stronger than before, too strong for his liking. This power he was wielding is enormous! 

Kaiba accepted this. But with all good things came with the bad things, too: 

His obsession with The Pharaoh. 

This feeling; unbeknownst to Kaiba, raged the burning fire in his heart. It brought him to life, the rush of blood running miles per hour every time the saw Pharaoh took over Yugi’s body. It sent shivers down his spine, skin with goosebumps of the sudden reaction and little body shakes that tickled him. 

Kaiba had one goal and that was to challenge The Pharaoh in the game of wits, wisdom and power. He wanted to win, beat the Pharaoh at his own game, time and time again! This pent-up heavy sinking feeling nabbed into the way of Kaiba’s heart. 

Every duel between him and the Pharaoh would always end in such electrifying battle, like it was destined to Kaiba. Every time he lost to the Spirit living inside that dammed puzzle, Kaiba’s heart ached. It begged to be near to the Pharaoh; that was another thing he was unsure of. To feel the closeness towards the nameless spirit. 

How could it be that he wanted to be closer? There was something about the Pharaoh that Kaiba couldn’t put his finger on. 

Was it the red eyes, the fire burning within its iris? The energy that surrounds him like a tornado, catching everything in sight? His oddly appearance? The capability to withhold and standby by its own two feet? That pride, shining like the burning sun? The warming presence and royal smile? His booming voice that holds authority and promises? 

There was no answer to it all, really. 

It was all the above. Nothing else. 

Then, the memory world came along, something he can barely recollect on. 

Kaiba really had no idea why he was in this place. Confused and dazed, he kept thinking back to the Pharaoh. What happened to him? Where is he? Is he dead? He must look for him. Kaiba wasn’t finished with challenging him. 

Once he did find him, the spirit looked even more odd. He was dressed in an attire that was fit for a king. Hair looking wild and untamed, red eyes looking bright, burning and with light that even almost blinded Kaiba himself. But that wasn’t even the part that struck Kaiba the most. 

The pharaoh had a body of his own! 

Kaiba frowned. What type of trickery is this!? He really must be daydreaming or something and it felt all so real, like he is actually there. Right in front of the Pharaoh. 

This was all too much for Kaiba. There were so many things happening all at once. There was a war, some weird idiot by the name Zorc was going to destroy all of Egypt, people were dying, the Kingdom was falling into darkness, and all that crap. Kaiba didn’t have any time for this shit show. All he wanted was to duel the Pharaoh! Not this whole: _“save the world, we’re in trouble!”_ it was damn nonsense. 

Kaiba eyed The Pharaoh. Red eyes pleaded for his help, the wavering voice asking for Kaiba to put his differences aside for once and help, even if it’s a little role in the playing field. His heart ached; the sudden heaviness pulled at his heartstrings. To the kingdom and his people, there was no other being that could do it. 

_“No.”_

That was all he said. 

The light died a little in those red eyes. Kaiba slightly flinched, but not enough for the other to notice. He walked away, leaving the Pharaoh to handle the rest of this mess or whatever this was. He would be fine, Kaiba knew he would be fine. A little guilty, yes, Kaiba will admit. But it wasn't even his job either to help anyone else.

The rest was all a huge blur afterwards. 

With the news that the Pharaoh now had a name: Atem; An Egyptian King, finally found the lost memories of his life and was allowed to pass on peacefully. Of course, with one last duel, it was won by Yugi. Taking the King’s sword and destroying the royal shield in the process. 

The King finally passed on through those doors to the afterlife, leaving behind memories that will mark them all forever. Everyone was finally able to move on and in peace. 

Well _almost_ everyone... 

\-- 

Years passed and Kaiba grew up to be a very successful adult, now in his late 20s. He stopped dueling to focus onto other important things. He was taking care of his little brother, making sure the only family member had all that is needed to grow and be nurtured into a very respectful young adult. Kaiba was proud of his brother. What a little champ! 

Kaiba Corp was also doing well, there was nothing else much to be said. 

While all was well, there was something missing in Kaiba’s life, something exciting and challenging. No one, not even Yugi was worth the challenge anymore. His respect for Yugi as a duelist had grown and... Well, he had even started to become a friend, if you wanted to call him that. Yugi handled things well now and as the new King of Games, Kaiba didn’t mind Yugi having the title. It suited the young man, no doubt, but it was also deserved because of that faithful day: 

_The_ _Ceremony_... 

Oh, Kaiba remembered it well. The king finally leaving his last remains of markings here as he passed on. The group of people that Yugi calls them friends, ended up splitting into their own lives after high school. Though Yugi was attached to the King the most, it was sure hard on him. Kaiba could understand that feeling. For Kaiba, it wasn't sadness or mourning like the others. 

It was loss. 

The loss of an old rival; the one to better himself and become stronger than ever. To rise up to the hardships and overcome these feelings of despair. Only to be chewed up and spat out by the so-called _gods_ that the King worshipped. 

_‘Humph,_ _pathetic_ _.’_

Kaiba felt empty inside, like he lost a part of him. It was a very important part in his soul. It went away as soon as the King did. And now Kaiba just felt alone, with no one to bother or have any reconcile towards to. 

It hurt. 

It fucking damn ** _hurt._ **

**_'curse you, pharaoh!’_ **

And that’s when his mind sparked an idea. It was beyond madness, not even the craziest of scientists or doctors wouldn’t have been able to handle the idea that Kaiba just produced 

Kaiba, now, had one important thing on his mind: 

Getting to the Pharaoh, The King of Egypt. 

His business with The King was not done, he left with unsatisfying need to quench this quell that was bubbling up to burst. The aching need to see the King one last time, duel him again, to bring back those feelings of pure fire that flamed and burned his soul. Kaiba had his mind set on going to the afterlife and finish this business. He couldn't bring the King here, oh no, it would have been far too much! The gods themselves wouldn't be happy having someone barging in and take their _golden boy_ away. Humph, bunch of pussies they are, Kaiba thinks. 

He had to do this. He was not done! No one gets away from Seto Kaiba that easily! 

Kaiba spent restless days and nights building a machine that could be able to take him there, passing any law of life and death, god and devil, human and spirit. Kaiba will show them that there will be a way into another dimension, with or without help. 

Writing down logs of passed and failed experiments, close calls of success. He ripped out pages of mathematical equations and reciting old and expired answers, to be replaced by new ones. Kaiba had many close calls of dying while in the line of work in this project. One left him with burns and cuts. He was in the machine but it broke out into a fire ball, almost suffocating Kaiba with these toxic fumes and almost burning him alive. He was lucky to get out with the emergency hatch, which thankfully, was still working. 

It left him very frustrated and angry. Over and over again it failed. From wires burned to overheating, malfunctions and wrong sets of fucking perpetrations. It was getting to Kaiba personally. 

He will not stop until he was dead. No matter what it takes! He wanted to see the King. 

Days, went into weeks and then years, Kaiba was getting close to completion, only with one thing left to do. He needed something so powerful, so other worldly to become the machine’s source of power; the fuel to drive him there. 

He sat by his desk, typing out todays log. Now that he was in his mid 30s, Kaiba was beginning to lose his patience. What more could there be done in this game of cat and mouse? With a sigh, Kaiba settled his glasses down and rubbed his fingers on his eyelids. He was running out of time. He was losing hope on ever to reach the King. 

_‘There must be another way...’_

Kaiba’s mind halted in mid thought as he remembered of something that he held onto when he was young...‘ _of course!’_

He quickly got up from the chair, almost sprinting towards his other office. His heart pounded! Could it be true? Could it be really laying there all these years and he didn’t even have an ounce of thought on it? How stupid could he be? What an absolute fool! He was too busy on the task at hand and it had blinded him from the answer all along! 

Could it be? 

Could it be? 

_Could it BE!?_

Kaiba shoved the door open and rummaged through the stack of papers and opened filed drawers to find the answer that could solve all of his problems. He was trying to find it, the papers flaying around, the sounds of drawers slammed... 

_‘come on...Where is it!?’_

His heart was pounding, his breathing sped faster, his head spinning from the sudden quick paced movements, his body was going into overdrive and his eyes were hyper focused on one thing. 

_‘AH HA! Found you!’_

And there it was...The answer to it all, holding in Seto Kaiba’s hands: 

_The Quantum cube._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 2
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to SwordsandSongs for Beta reading and giving me advice to improve on my writing skills. I really appreciate it, thank you so much!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Please go and have a look at their works! My favourite one from them is: Tied Around Your Finger and Pridecember2020.  
> Give them a read, they're worth it.

**Defile** **The** **Throne**

**Chapter 2**

_‘How could I not have thought of this? Fool!’_

Kaiba scolded himself for being incompetent. It was right there all along, and with his mind occupied by other areas of his project, he had forgotten about the quantum cube. Being in disarray of his feelings towards the Pharaoh, Kaiba was only focusing on the finished product, not the process. He should have known better than this.

Walking out of his second office, not bothering the mess he had made; walked into the lab, where the failures and successes lie within his project. With the cube now in his hands, he can finally get this machine to work. With his very well-versed computer and hacking skills, Kaiba was in focus. He would make great use of the cube in helping him getting into the afterlife and duel the Pharaoh once more. He was able to hack inside the cube and his computer scanned to see what it could find.

There were equations that a normal human being couldn’t understand. The source of energy and integrity that can be describe as ancient morality and scriptures of something he couldn’t decipher. It was all jumbled-up scribbles of another language he’d never seen before.

That wasn’t going to stop him. He’ll find a way to translate these languages and get his answer once and for all.

There was no time left to waste.

He worked well into the night. Typing away at his computer, he hacked inside parts of the cube as his eyes kept reading the scriptures over and over. He was trying to get an understanding on what it is and how it works. Kaiba tried to read each line of the scriptures over and over again, but despite his best efforts, he couldn’t understand the language. 

Days and nights passed and the research was still ongoing. It came with dead ends, near misses; some translated and some did not. Kaiba ruffled his hair out of frustration. His teeth grind and gritted, hands starting to ache from the constant typing on his keyboard. His eyes became bloodshot from staring at the computer screen for too long. His back strained from sitting the same position for longer period of time, without having a break. His body was protesting, sending signals for him to stop and rest. Kaiba ignored it, he didn’t have time to rest. He was getting close to fully translating this cube. 

All of a sudden, the screen showing the scanning attempts to work had stopped. It showed pop ups of errors, filling the screen like a virus. The computer was not co-operating and the screen showing the scanning results froze. Kaiba widened his eyes. 

_No!_

_'No, no, no, no, no!’_

Fingers moving; pressing on the keyboard erratically. This wasn’t meant to be happening! This wasn’t meant to be happening! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!! 

_‘Come on! Don’t fail on me now!’_

Kaiba’s anxiety shot up. His breathing coming out in pants; his eyes franticly moving and trying to focus. Nothing was working! He stood up from his chair. His heart pumped faster and his blood rushing; his body was creating a buzz of adrenaline, his face moved closer to the screen as he panicked to get his computer to work. 

The error sounds from his computer kept repeating. Kaiba slapped the side of the screen, it showed a little glitch on the screen from the impact. 

Nothing. 

He tried again, repeating the same code over and over and over again. His forehead was starting to sweat, body temperature rising at the stress that he was creating. He slapped the side of the monitor again, the screen glitched. 

Nothing... 

Absolutely nothing... 

In an instant, Anxiety turned into anger, and Kaiba screamed. He kicked the chair to the floor. He shoved the utensils that was on his desk the floor, papers scattered, glass containers smashed and kicking the desk as hard as he could. He picked up the chair from the floor and threw it towards the large window, the clear glass smashed, making a loud b _iissh_ sound as the chair went through it. 

He was having a tantrum, a full-blown breakdown. 

He squatted; his head into his hands, eyes burning as tears started to blur his vision. All of his hard work; his years of research and logs-wasted. His blood, sweat and tears were on this whole project. He did everything to make sure no imperfections or failures ruined this chance to meet with the King one last time. He had his heart set on it, his emotions and vulnerabilities on the line. He put his entire soul into it. 

And now, 

This was it, 

This was over 

…. Pharaoh... 

_Atem..._

Kaiba silently begged and pleaded. For once; he thought he would never do this, but... 

He prayed. 

He prayed to the _gods._

He prayed to them to help him, give him mercy, to stop this suffering and give him the light in the time of darkness in his life. He couldn’t take it anymore; it was suffocating, crushing, strangling and beating him. Kaiba started to lose his control of his emotions. 

“Please...for once, help me...” 

His heart wept in sorrow, his body feeling heavy and tired. His sobs echoed the room. 

Kaiba begged and pleaded. 

“I’ve tried everything... **everything!”**

Kaiba was now on all fours as he continued his breakdown. His heart pumping, bleeding out in unspoken words he dared to never reveal. 

“I spent years trying to get to the Pharaoh. **YEARS!** And this is what you do to me!? Ruin my only chance to see the Pharaoh once more!” 

“I’ve spent countless weeks, months! Putting my own soul into this invention. With every fail and with every success. With determination and driven rivalry, I, Seto Kaiba, did this in order for my own sake!” 

His hands clenched into fists, his breathing coming out in harsh huffs. 

“Do you have any idea on what you’ve just done!? Do you have any consideration of my very own torment to make this possible? I have been struggling; trying to make sense in all of this...pain you’ve put me through.” 

“I... I’ve lost that hidden piece inside my soul for many years. My dreams are filled with nightmares of loneliness and visions that haunt me to this very day.” 

“I've lost something that's a part of me. You took that part of me away, ripped it from my soul and you took him away! You took the only one that I ever had a connection with, to be best at my own abilities, to promise myself to be better, do better! The one that I shared rivalry with, the one that I chased after, that I pursue!” 

“You stole.... You stole the love from my heart. You stole my love away! I love him, you hear me!” 

“I LOVE THE PRINCE, 

THE KING, 

THE PHARAOH, 

**I LOVE ATEM!!!** ” 

Loud choked sobs filled the silence. Kaiba fell into despair and helplessness. This was his only lifeline to see him to see that welcoming face. Those red eyes, filled with fire and beaming light, the light that Kaiba craved for. The sleepless nights that Kaiba endured, those visions of the king; sitting rightfully on the throne. Welcoming Kaiba with open arms; with feelings of pure warmth and love. 

It ruined Kaiba to the very depths of his soul. Kaiba missed him, with all of his entire being. He missed that voice that put Kaiba into a sedative spell and reminded Kaiba that not everything was meant to be solved with violence and power. 

He held a special place in his heart for the Pharaoh. 

They took him away; they took his only love away. 

He sniffed and gasped to breathe through his wails of desperation and sadness. He just wanted to feel that blanket that covered his heart, melting the ice that made him feel cold and dead. It made him feel alive and warm. 

He wanted it back. He wanted the Pharaoh’s heart back in his soul. 

He sobbed. 

“...What more could you possibly take from me?” 

The sound from the computer startled Kaiba as his head shot up from looking down at the floor. His teared-stained face reflected from the glow of the screen. He couldn’t believe in what he was looking at! 

The computer... 

It’s responding! 

The translations! They were becoming quicker, faster and more efficient. Kaiba turned his head to see the cube glowing like an old-fashioned lantern. It would dim and become bright again, like an on off switch but in slow motion. 

“It’s been activated!” 

His heart beamed with glee, and with a burst of energy, Kaiba got up from the floor. Full of new found hope, he resumed typing away at the keyboard. 

_‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’_

_\---_

Away from human civilization, from the sounds of cars driving pass, people talking and bustling to their daily routines. Kaiba settled further away: 

In space. 

His very own station up in the atmosphere. 

Making preparations for the cube to be put inside of the machine, he tweaked some parts here and there. He wanted this to go perfectly! Not one fault is meant to be found. His mind was now in focus; only Kaiba knew that this was his last chance to get this right or else he would suffer. 

And Kaiba didn’t like to suffer any more then he already had. 

“Are you sure about this, Seto?” 

The clenched feeling grabbed his gut. Kaiba swallowed the lump in the back of his throat that threatened to choke his airways as Kaiba put the Cube into the slot of the machine and straightened his posture. 

Kaiba looked at the screen display. It showed Mokuba’s face, showing concern and worry. He was going to leave everything behind: His fortune, his company, Yugi, the friends that Yugi followed with. He had to admit, he was going to miss them all. His home and his brother. 

Mokuba...

Mokuba suffered through so much trauma and separation. He didn’t have what most kids did. A loving mother or a father; a childhood that was blue skies and trees swaying in the wind, having lots of friends within his age group, the freedom and warmth of someone he could trust and be open with. Instead, all he got was darkness and storm; a nightmare of terror and violence. An evil male figure manipulating his very innocent soul and made him very depended on others for all the wrong reasons. Mokuba had suffered enough. 

Kaiba had watched his brother grow, from this scared and vulnerable little boy that he once was. Now he was a strong adult with goals and intelligence. His world shines with the sun overpowering the darkened sky. The future was bright from him, laid out and looking forward. 

His brother will take over the corporation. He was going to leave it all to him, leaving him with all the unfinished business’ and social gatherings; keeping up with competitors within the technology world. 

He felt guilty leaving all this behind for Mokuba to handle this huge responsibility. Like a huge giant rock, falling onto his brother's shoulders and sagging him down in affairs that he really didn’t need to be involved in. Unfortunately, Kaiba knew Mokuba had to one day take over. 

What a horrible truth. But it is what it is. 

He was sure going to miss him. 

His little Brother. 

No... 

His rock and support... 

_His Family._

“I’m sure, Mokuba.” He spoke. 

Kaiba made sure he settled himself in, making sure he was well secured and ready. 

He was nervous, so very nervous. This was it! This was happening right now in this very moment. His anxiety, evident on his shaky hands, his body trembling with apprehension. His breath coming out in pants, this is truly happening! Years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears into this and its finally coming into fruition. 

He started up the machine; the sound of power running through the wires and energy sparking to life, surrounding him and waiting for his signal to pull the handle. 

Looking at the screen one last time of his brother, Kaiba touched the screen. His fingers tracing over his brothers features. He was so damn proud of his brother. So proud! 

Kaiba could feel his eyes watering, ready to flow down his cheeks. 

_‘Forgive me,_ _Mokuba_ _...For this might be the last time...I might not make it back here alive.’_ His hand now gripped the handle tightly. He took in a deep breath. His blue steel eyes looking straight ahead. 

There’s no time for second guesses. 

This was it! 

“System Activate!” 

He pulled the handle down; the machine thrusted downwards. It was all running smoothly, as it should be. It was working, it was working! Kaiba laughed as his excitement grew...Then... 

The alarm rang. 

He started to shake as the machine shook violently. 

Fuck! Something’s wrong! 

Kaiba forced his eyes down to look at the screen. 

ERROR! 

Kaiba tried to reset the functions, but to no avail. The machine was starting to malfunction again. The screen no longer worked as it glitched and then cracked from the power surge. He did everything in order: the right calculations, wires and circuits. From the design and manufacturing all the way to the power source. 

There was no way! 

There’s no way he could’ve missed something or miscalculated anything. He had looked over it thrice!! 

Kaiba began to have a panic attack. His body begun to hyperventilate; his lungs felt heavy under the pressure weight of stress, breaths coming in and out in sharp gasps. His hands were shaking, trying to hold onto something for security. Blood rushed to every part of his body as his heart pounded, he could feel his pulse shocking his body into a frenzy. 

What the bloody hell was he thinking!? He couldn’t even think of an answer right away while being in this panic state of mind. His brain was stressing just as much he was. Kaiba’s mind went into overdrive. 

Could he have underestimated the Quantum Cubes power? 

He was coming down from the atmosphere really fast. He was approaching the Earth’s gravitational pull. And then, flames burst. He can see the oncoming earth straight ahead, coming in at faster speeds; it even broke the sound barrier. 

Kaiba braced himself! 

The image of Mokuba, looking horrified and with color drained from his face, his eyes red and puffy from crying flashed in his mind. With Yugi, standing by him, overwhelmed with the grief and loss of having his rival and friend pass away from the horrible accident. His mind was playing his life events, his very last moments of life, happiness and sadness, the good and the bad. There was nothing Kaiba could do to stop it. 

The flames were disintegrating the machine and Kaiba saw the imminent of death right there. 

He had failed, again! 

_Tears falling from his eyes down to his cheeks._

He had failed his goal, 

_What a fool he had been._

He was going to die, 

_He should have stopped when he had the chance._

Kaiba accepted his fate, 

_“I’m sorry, Mokuba.”_

The Quantum Cube spun fast as it glowed brightly. The power became overwhelming and The Cube burst, letting out the rays of light; causing Kaiba to shield his eyes. He screamed as It engulfed him, ate him like a hungry loin. He closed his eyes as white blanket of light overcame and knocked him unconscious. 

\----- 

Kaiba groaned and turned his head away from the light that was disturbing him. His body felt warm...a little too warm...Like sun warm. 

Sun! 

Kaiba snapped his eyes opened and opened his mouth to breathe air into his lungs. He coughed as he breathed in a little too fast. Where was he? Did he die? Did he really just die from an explosion? He shook his head. His body protested in ache as he moved to get out of something that was restricting him from movement. All clumped in a heap, scrap metal and debris. His machine was destroyed.

Once he was out, he stood up and dusted himself off. Having to look at his surroundings, Kaiba stared in awe. 

The blue sky, 

The sun, 

Sand. 

No way.... He couldn't have... 

There were no other surrounding buildings or cars, anything that resembled of modern human technology. 

Was this really Egypt? 

The afterlife? 

“I... I made it....” 

Kaiba laughed. 

“I’ve actually _made it!”_

_\------_

Footprints making marks amongst the desert sands as the palace finally came to view. He can feel it, the excitement running through his veins, his mind running at miles per hour at every step he takes. Closer and closer towards the palace. This one final duel will prove to the Pharaoh that Kaiba can withstand his attacks and beat him for good, knocking off the crown off and take him down a few pegs. He can taste it on tip of his tongue; the rush of finally seeing the Pharaoh in all of his glory! 

The taste of a worthy fight, a worthy duel. This battle will be Legendary! 

_‘You’re mine, Pharaoh.’_

Kaiba finally reached his destination, looking down at his feet as he walked into the palace, the surge of pride filled his body. His mouth watered of the hunger he had been craving for many years. His hands itched to duel the King and play his cards into the field. To wipe that dirty smirk right off his face and claim victory! 

To make that King bow down to his feet and, 

And, 

And... 

“My... _you’ve_ grown.” 

He slowly lifted his head up and to look for the owner of the voice. 

Kaiba froze, as the chill ran down his body. His breath hitched and his body tensed up. His heart pounded against his chest, blood rushing all over his body as his brain was trying to reboot into working gear. 

He couldn't believe it with his own two eyes... 

There, sitting on the throne, with their left leg over the right leg. Eyes, glowing as the shining sun; burning into the souls of Kaiba’s eyes. The smile of warming promises and radiating light from the gods themselves... 

The Prince, 

The King, 

The Pharaoh, 

**_ATEM!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to SwordsandSongs. You're so helpful! Biggest thank you.
> 
> I will add this final warning now, that the next chapter WILL CONTIAN ANAL SEX!   
> you have been warned. 
> 
> Sorry if there any typos that I may have missed.

**Defile the Throne**

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Kaiba noticed were Atem’s eyes: deep red and very vibrant. They reminded him of the God Slifer the Sky Dragon during the Battle City finals, those outrageous red colored scales and it’s roars of dominance. His body shivered at the strong stare the King gave him; it felt like those eyes were staring right into his soul. His hair was still unruly and wild, but he noticed a slight change in the pigment. Some hair strands were lighter and even some little strands of grey here and there. The crown adds more volume, finishing touches to accentuate his frame of his head like a garden flower bed, blooming and showing all of its beauty.

Kaiba’s mouth opened in surprise as Atem sat up from the throne and walked over to greet him.  Atem’s face showed more maturity. No longer did the king have those plump cheeks that rounded his face; his eyes were no longer big, innocent and childlike. His jawline shaped his face to be more masculine and older. There were also fine lines showing on the King’s face, mostly from the corner of the eyes and mouth. Kaiba slightly tilted his head and noticed the King had a shaven face; the slight stubble texture of Atem’s face showed where the facial hair had been shaved. Kaiba was surprised, as he’d never imagined Atem with facial hair until now. Kaiba’s eyes trailed down and focused on Atem's throat, it looked strong and noticed a prominent Adam's apple bobbing up and down. It was slightly noticeable when possessing Yugi at that time and now having a body of his very own, it was definitely more telling.

Atem’s shoulders were broader, and his arms were toned and more muscular. Kaiba stared at Atem’s arms. Muscles suited Atem very well; he noted details like the veins running up those arms that he’d see from bodybuilders after a long vigorous workout, not to the point that they’re popping out like damn speed humps. Just enough to see them running from the hands to the forearms, like small vines spreading around the garden, painting a beautiful landscape. 

Atem’s hands weren't small anymore either, they had grown slightly longer and a bit larger; large enough to have one hand grab Kaiba’s neck and choke him. His legs were more defined and well-built. Hiscalf muscles were looking very strong; they flexed as the legs moved gracefully towards Kaiba. What also took Kaiba by surprise was his height. Atem wasn’t short anymore, and he must have had a growth spurt, as he was now at eye level.

The King had aged, he was no longer a young child from all those years ago. 

Atem was now a fully grown man. 

Kaiba had to be honest, he felt a little intimidated seeing Atem like this. Had it truly been that long? He thought Atem would still look the same once he passed through the doors to the afterlife. Do the people who passed stay young? Kaiba had thought that the dead never aged. Kaiba had guessed wrong. 

Atem approached Kaiba and gave him a welcoming hug. Strong arms held Kaiba’s torso in place, his body brushing against Kaiba.The king’s whole body was indeed very muscular. Atem’s hands planted very nicely on Kaiba’s back and Kaiba flinched a little, feeling Atem’s shaven, stubbly face brushing his cheeks. It felt like sandpaper on his skin, grazing lightly, sending goosebumps all over his body. Kaiba’s body stiffened. He wasn’t used to affections or little loving gestures. The thought of giving someone a hug made him feel insecure and grossed out. He couldn’t even stand it, because it really made him feel small and vulnerable, embarrassed and weak. 

So, why out of nowhere would he accept Atem? Was it because it was custom to greet a royal being? Perhaps it was out of common courtesy and respect. He didn’t see Atem as an equal, as Atem was entirely above that. Atem was a god; no longer a spirit living in a puzzle. The light always graced the king from the inside out, with not a single dark shadow or cloud ruining the energy that Atem held.

Atem really was an epitome of pure heroism, bravery, wisdom, kindness, understanding and freedom. Yes, that’s why Kaiba allowed Atem to hug him. It's because he felt freedom.

Atem made him feel free. 

“It’s so good to see you, Kaiba.” 

Oh... _Oh!_

Atem’s voice. It's lower than before! An octave lower with a bit of a gruff. Kaiba was caught off guard. He was holding his breath in, afraid that letting out a tiny bit of breath would get him into trouble. Why was this so hard to even focus properly? It’s Atem! Why should he be having trouble greeting him back? He felt Atem let go, and then he looked at Kaiba and smiled. 

That smile. That heartwarming, ice melting smile.

Kaiba could feel himself weak at the knees. He had to compose himself. This was not the time to act like a teenager with a huge crush. He was here to duel! He shook his head a bit to get himself out of the clouds and focus.

He watched Atem walk his way back to sit on his throne. This was it! His chance right here, right now.

“Pharaoh!” Kaiba started his electronic Duel Disk up. It’s now or never, the last Duel, the last battle-

He saw Atem stop. 

“No.” 

_ What? _

“No, Kaiba.”

Was Atem not going to Duel him? 

Kaiba frowned. He didn’t waste many years to come all the way here, only for the Pharaoh to say no to a duel! He eyed Atem, standing in the middle of the throne room, his back turned to him and glancing from behind. Kaiba was in disbelief; the King, declining a duel. 

“Don’t not waste my time, Pharaoh. I came here to Duel you, and claim back my victory once and for all. I’ve had enough playing cat and mouse. I’m sick and tired of being an obstacle that you toss away like i'm nothing! ” He spat.

“I said no, Kaiba.”  Now Atem was facing him. 

Kaiba scowled at him. 

“There’s no need for that anymore.”

“What do you mean, there’s no need? I have been longing for this moment to defeat you, to come out on top. We’re rivals, not friends! I did not waste my time to come here - only for you to say no to me. Stop playing around and Duel me. ” 

“NO, Kaiba! There isn't. I have no need to Duel you. Whatever it is you’re here to accomplish, it is all for naught. DON’T come here demanding a Duel from me, when there is nothing to gain! My word is final!”

Just like lightning and concrete, it shook his body to the core, slamming down on him. Kaiba never heard Atem raise his voice outside of a duel before. He was always calm, warm, welcoming. Atem dismissed the guards out of the throne room by the gesture of his hand. Kaiba looked around to see the guards walking away. His anxiety rose within each second the throne room became empty until it was just the two of them. 

Alone with Atem. 

Sweat was forming on his brow as those intense red eyes stared at Kaiba. He gulped down the lump in the back of his throat. He can hear his heart pound with each passing second, his fingers fidgeting; touching their neighboring finger tips.

“I'm sorry, Kai-”

“That’s not good enough.” For the first time, Kaiba let his emotions do the talking, it was overbearing his senses. The amount of frustration and anger thrumming through his veins exploded. He was having no excuses from Atem, none! Kaiba lost all control and stormed over towards Atem. His boots thumping, echoing through the throne room. He saw Atem stepping back, eyes slightly widened as Kaiba continued stomping forward.

“I've spent years - not days, weeks or months, but years, _years!_ Sleepless nights of working nonstop. Do you have any idea of the many failed attempts I had just to get everything to work!?”

His heart beating with emotion and his body heating up in anger, Kaiba wasn’t thinking before speaking. He usually was cool, calm and collected; however, he had no control over his own emotions this time. One could picture steam coming out of Kaiba’s ears with his face red and teeth gritting, grinding in anger and frustration. 

“The day you left, walking into the afterlife. I tried to accept that you’re gone, move on with my life. But you, YOU! You’ve ripped away my pride; made me weak, grovel on my knees and beg. Every day you haunt my mind, infecting me, destroying whatever I had left...”

He was inches away from Atem with this last step, he could see the throne behind the Pharaoh coming closer behind. The back of Atem’s legs hit the edge of the throne, there was nowhere else to go but to sit down. Kaiba planted his hands on the arms of the throne, a ‘ _slap’_ by the impact from his hands. He leaned in; his face a mere few inches with their noses touching, he snarled and growled, staring straight into the red eyes in spite. Atem didn’t even flinch, not even once. 

“You put me into inner turmoil. You’ve ruined me, and teared my soul into shreds. I lived in pain for the past few years, because someone decided to leave without saying goodbye. Not once did you ever acknowledge me; not as your superior or rival, but as your equal! I came all the way here, to see you, Duel you one last time. All for it to go to waste!” 

Kaiba's hands scratched the arms of the throne, clenching them into fists. His breathing came out in gasps, sounding like he was having a panic attack. 

Atem... 

This man, this God, had haunted, plagued and ruined Kaiba’s life. All Kaiba had been thinking about was the man that bested him in all ways no one could have imagined; crushing everything in sight and shining light into Kaiba’s soul. The light Kaiba had never seen coming. It ached and it hurt. It hurt so much, Kaiba would clench his hand on his chest and squeeze his eyes shut, gritting his teeth until the pain had passed. Doubling over in longing and despair. He could silently cry himself to sleep most nights, when the pain had become too much. It broke him, tearing him to shreds because of the unknown tugging in his heartstrings. He tried to be in denial, he tried. And now, looking at Atem right in the face, it brought it all back to him. 

Kaiba’s heart bleated in his chest. His body was weak and trembling, his arms shook and his breath had become shaky. On an impulsive whim, he grabbed Atems tunic, hands crumpling the fabric and wrapping the material in his fists. Shoving the Pharaoh closer to his face, lips ghosting over the slightly parted ones, where a small gasp was heard from Atem. 

He was looking into Atem eyes intensely. The details of Atems blood red eyes; rich red with little hint of copper when the light touched them. Kaiba could drown in them, swallow the red water and burn his lungs that are begging for air. The water would be warm, welcoming, enticing, and become his grave.

Kaiba’s eyes watered, his voice quivered. 

“What else could you possibly do to me?”

His heart, 

he can hear it in his ears, 

Beating, 

Pleading, 

Begging. 

The rise of something bubbling up, heating his body slowly, passionately. Face softening into an expression of urging. 

The want, 

The need, 

Desire. 

Like a tidal wave, it had crashed and dragged him underwater, silencing him. Moving him forwards and slamming into something more...soft. 

Lips, 

The Pharaohs lips. 


End file.
